Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here
by Mallory Gardener
Summary: Sonic, los Chaotix y el Dark Team son emboscados en la estación de Sprawl II, la emboscada termina con la muerte de Sonic, quien es trasladado al laboratorio de Eggman y todos comienzan un plan para revivirlo y sacarlo de la guarida.


_Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here_

Los robots ya tienen totalmente acorralados a Knuckles, Tails y a los Babylon Rouges. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer pues, todos los robots les están apuntando con las armas que tienen integradas.

-¡DE RODILLAS! -dice un robot.- ¡AHORA!-

Todos se ponen de rodillas. Los robots comienzan a apuntarles a la cabeza, de repente algunos robots comienzan a derretirse y otros son golpeados contra el suelo y posteriormente lanzados, atrás de los robots se encontraban Silver y Blaze.

-¿Llegamos tarde? -dice Silver.- Porque tengo más de donde vino ese.

-No. -responde Tails.- Tienes mucho de donde escoger.

-¡NO HABLEN! -dice un robot.- ¡A no ser que quieran ser aniqui...!-

El robot es derretido por las flamas de Blaze y los otros son lanzados por Silver usando su telequinesis. Al final se llevan a Knuckles y a los demás de Half Light II.

Los llevan al principio de Half Light. Silver se detiene enfrente de ellos y Blaze a su lado. Knuckles y los demás se acercan a apreciar de frente a la ciudad.

-Ahí la tienen. -dice Silver.- Half Light.-

-¿No vendrán? -dice Knuckles.- ¡En serio nos serían de mucha ayuda!-

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! -dice Blaze.- Ya habrá otra ocación.-

-OK. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Supongo. -dice Tails.-

-No lo sé. -dice Silver.- Bueno. Hasta pronto.

Se van de ahí sin decir más.

Mientras tanto: Sonic se va preparando en las puertas del tren, todos lo ven como si estuviera loco pero no saben la que les espera.

-¡...Próxima estación...Sprawl II! -se escucha la grabadora del tren!

El tren se detiene va llegando a la estación, se ve el gran ejército de robots esperando a Sonic. Un robot lo tiene como blanco para disparar, Sonic se mueve rápido: se tira hasta el fondo del vagón, la gente lo sigue viendo raro hasta que las puertas y parte del vagón explotan, la gente aterrorizada se sale desesperadamente de él, Sonic y los Chaotix se enfrentan a ellos mientras que Shadow y Rouge abren el estuche, Rouge toma un par de explosivos y Shadow un francotirador y se va hasta la cima de las escaleras mientras que Rouge se queda en el andén. Rouge implanta los explosivos en las espaldas de los robots.

-¡Sonic y ustedes! -dice Rouge.- ¡Aléjense de ahí!

Se alejan y, tiempo despues, Rouge hace explotar a los robots, regresan al andén por el estuche, que sigue sin ningún rasguño, todos se preguntan por Shadow hasta que Rouge responde: "-Está en el segundo piso".

Mientras tanto con Shadow: sigue buscando algún tipo de actividad robótica en el andén, ve detrás suyo y no ve a nadie pero siente que alguien lo observa, ve por segunda vez y Eggman se acerca lentamente hacia él, pero no se dirige hacia él sino a Sonic y a los demás. Mientras lo vigila por la mira del francotirador, Fang se acerca lenta y sigilosamente hacia Shadow, toma su revólver, le da un golpe en un costado y, al estar en el suelo, le da otro en la frente.

Sonic ve todo ese alboroto y va a ayudar a Shadow, al llegar a la cima de las escaleras no se esperaba a Scourge escondido detrás de un pilar de la estación, toma del cuello a Sonic y lo pone contra una pared, saca una navaja de su chaqueta y la coloca en el pecho de Sonic.

-Sonic. Mi gran amigo. ¡Tómate un buen respiro! Porque el aire lo necesitarás luego de un par de segundos... Y ahora yo te haré ese favor que me dijiste. -dice Scourge mientras se escuchan los esfuerzos de Sonic tratando de respirar o gritar para pedir ayuda.- ¿Cómo era? "Dime qué esta pasando a menos de que quieras que te clave esto, y te cause otras cicatrices". Eso fue lindo. Debo admitirlo, pero fue también fue dicho de la forma más jodidamente estúpida. Pero... Quiero ser breve y sólo quería... -toma su navaja con fuerza.- hacer... ¡ESTO!

Scourge le clava la navaja a Sonic en el estómago, empuja la navaja con fuerza y la desesperación de Sonic aumenta de forma escándalosa. Tanto así que le lanza patadas a Scourge, lo que hace que saque la navaja, la ponga contra su cuello y luego sonría.

-¡Te dije que tomaras un buen respiro! -dice Scourge.- ¿O no?

Arroja a Sonic al suelo con fuerza mientras este trata de gritar pero la herida se lo impide; luego de unos segundos se queda sin elección.

¡TAILS! -comienza a gritar.- ¡QUIEN SEA!

Shadow y Espio suben las escaleras y ven a Sonic con la herida en el estómago. Shadow se impacta al verlo, se queda sin saber que hacer, toma su comunicador y llama a Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles! -dice Espio bastante nervioso.- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven rápido a la estación de Sprawl II! ¡VAMOS! -corta la transmisión.-

Espio va rápido a buscar un puesto de Optigan 1 pero no encuentra ninguno.

Llegan Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze y los Babylon Rouges por las vías. Se siguen hasta subir las escaleras y ahí encuentran a Sonic en el suelo con la herida en el estómago y todos rodeándolo. Jet empuja a todos.

-¡Dénle espacio! -dice Jet mientras empuja a todos.-

-¡Oye! -dice Shadow.- ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema?-

-¡Oigan! -dice Wave.- ¡Cierren la maldita boca!

Jet se va de la estación a buscar algo de Optigan 1. En eso, Holden llega a la estación y encuentra a Sonic tirado en el suelo. Al verlo se queda impactado por un momento, luego, al recuperar la compostura, saca una laptop de su mochila, toma unos cables y los conecta al ordenador y en la cabeza de Sonic -y son varios.- así como en los brazos y en el pecho. En el ordenador se ve que la línea de vida de Sonic es ya casi inexistente, Espio regresa a la estación con respuestas negativas mientras que Jet sigue ausente.

Luego de unos minutos llega Jet con un botiquín robado de un puesto de Optigan 1. En él hay varios medicamentos pero se decide por la benda, la coloca rodeando la herida causada por la navaja, pero no parece mejorar.

-Creo que... Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. -dice Holden con voz temblorosa.- Es más... Miren aquí.

Se ve en el ordenador que la línea de vida de Sonic ya es definitivamente inexistente, al fijarse en el ordenador de Holden, todos se empiezan a retirar de la estación con una expresión bastante negativa y deprimente, Holden es el último en irse, todo lo deja así como está.

Varias horas después, llega Eggman acompañado de un robot, ambos comienzan a explorar la estación hasta llegar a la entrada del andén, donde está el cadáver de Sonic con la laptop y los cables.

-¡Amo! -dice el robot.- ¡Encontré algo!

-Espera un momento. -dice Eggman mientras se acerca con el robot.- Oh. Es Sonic. ¿Cómo murió? -ve la herida en el estómago.- ¡Fang the Sniper! El debió matarlo con la navaja que tenía.

-¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Amo? -dice el robot.-

-Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer con él.-

Las cámaras captan lo que sucede después: Eggman se lleva a Sonic en sus brazos y lo lleva a afuera de la estación. Otra cámara capta lo siguiente: Eggman sale del estacionamiento y lo sube al asiento trasero de un auto.

Holden se encontraba en las oficinas de seguridad donde se encuentran las imágenes que captan las cámaras. Retrocede el video de la cámara exterior, trata de enfocar a la matrícula del auto en el que subieron a Sonic, al enfocarla se ve la combinación LG-04-515. La cámara parece tomarle fotos a la matrícula.

Eggman llega a su guarida en Samskeyti -ciudad vecina de Half Light y capital de Eggmanland-, baja a Sonic con ayuda de su robot, entran al laboratorio de la guarida, Eggman saca al exterior una cápsula de clonación, colocan a Sonic dentro de ella y lo estabilizan para devolverle la vida. Eggman, mediante una computadora, crea a un clón de Sonic, el cual, al despertar trata de golpear a Eggman y a su robot, pero llega otro robot y lo sostiene de los brazos para que no haga nada.

-¿Qué hago con él? -dice el robot.-

-Emm... ¡Ya sé! -dice Eggman.- ¡Llévalo al auditorio! Y deja que la magia vuele.

Ya en el auditorio, el robot amarra a Sonic a un asiento, le coloca unos pinzas en los ojos para que no parpadee y le pasan varias imágenes en la pantalla de ahí de varios asesinatos, crímenes, etc. Se ve un video de cómo Fang golpea terriblemente a Shadow, se ve otro de un robot deshaciendose del resto de su equipo -Tails y Knuckles- etc.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO!? -dice Sonic.- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

Los videos van acompañados de los gritos de todos los que salen en los videos, Sonic sigue gritando desesperadamente pidiendoles que paren esa locura.

Mientras tanto en el portal interdimensional: Todos van acercándose al portal para volver a Station Square y olvidar lo ocurrido en esa inmunda ciudad, Tails está a punto de entrar hasta que Holden llega a detenerlos.

-¡Esperen! -dice Holden- ¿A dónde van? ¿Regresarán a Station Square?

-Debemos de... -dice Tails.- Sólamente queremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquí.

-¡Oigan! -responde Holden.- ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? ¿Por lo menos antes de irse?

-¿Será acaso que no entiendes? -dice Knuckles.- ¡No pertenecemos a aquí! ¡Nunca debí avisarle a Sonic que Eggman atacaba Station Square!

¡Vamos! -dice Holden.- Porque debieron de hacerle algo a Sonic.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Espio.-

-Escuchen. -responde Holden.- Me quedé un rato en las oficinas de vigilancia de la estación. Eggman y un robot se llevaron a Sonic en una camioneta, la matrícula la tengo anotada, era LG-04-515. Busquen esa camioneta y descubran qué hicieron con Sonic.

[Tres Horas Después]

Todos llegan a la guarida de Eggman, se esconden detrás de la camioneta para no ser descubiertos.

-OK. Estaba planeando en una estrategia que quedaría así. -dice Vector.- Tails, Charmy y Wave se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias de las torres de seguridad, Knuckles, Storm y un servidor se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias del exterior, Rouge se encargará de las puertas aseguradas por claves, Espio y Jet entren y encuentren a Sonic vivo o muerto. Todos tomen sus comunicadores y pongan todo en marcha. ¿Entendido?

-Todo claro. -dice Tails.-

-Por mi no hay problema. -dice Jet.-

-Pero sólo les diré algo. -dice Vector.- ¡No tengan piedad! Si acabaron con Sonic de esa forma, ustedes regresen la jugada. ¿Entendido?

-OK. OK -dice Storm.-

El plan comienza, Tails y Wave se escurren a la torre y se deshacen de los robots arrojándolos contra la camioneta, Charmy va contra lo demás, a los que golpea hasta dejarlos inservibles.

-¡Todo despejado! -dice Charmy.-

-Excelente. -dice Vector.- Ahora sólo hay que esperar sus ordenes.

Vector y su grupo se acercan a la entrada principal, se acercan a los robots que la vigilan sin importar si los descubren o no, luego de varios minutos logran deshacerse de los robots.

-OK Rouge. -dice Knuckles.- Es tu turno.-

-Entendido. -responde Rouge.- Voy para allá.-

Rouge se acerca a la puerta que está asegurada por PIN -clave de números como cuando desbloqueas un teléfono Android o algo así.- Pero en lugar de descifrar el código, coloca un explosivo bastante peculiar que, al ser colocado crea un campo de fuerza electromagética, el cual se desactiva causando que teclado se desintegre y la puerta se abra.

-Espio, Jet. -dice Rouge.- Les toca a ustedes.

-De acuerdo. -dice Jet.- Ahí vamos.-

Entran Jet, Rouge y Espio a la guarida mientras los demás -Knuckles y Storm- los van siguiendo y los otros se quedaron vigilando, entran van por un corredor bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta sin seguro, Jet la abre y encuentran un enorme ejército de robots. Luego de varios minutos los robots son hechos chatarra y todos siguen con su camino.

Ya van varias peleas que los dirigen a varios corredores, van por uno bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta asegurada por patrón -como los de los teléfonos Android.- Rouge aplica la misma técnica del explosivo electromagnético y abre la puerta, la cual es la del laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio se encuentran con muchas cosas de las que se sospecha una guerra en contra de Station Square y todo ese mundo: Cañones de bombas nucleares, Gas lacrimógeno y mercuriano, etc.

Luego de otros minutos Espio se encuentra con el área de clonación y ahí se encuentra con la de Sonic. Se ve impactado por lo que acaba de ver, se tira al suelo y toma su comunicador.

-Tails, Knuckles, Quien lo escuche. -dice Espio.- Ya encontré a Sonic.

Todos llegan con Espio y ven a Sonic en la cápsula con un tipo de cable conectado al cuello. Rouge trata de desactivar la cápsula hasta que llega el clón de Sonic y los empuja a todos lejos de la cápsula.

-¡Si ustedes creen que se llevarán a mi original! -dice el clón.- Mejor pielénsenlo un poco más. ¿No creen?

-¿Sonic? -dice Tails.- ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-¿En serio creen que soy ese "Sonic" al que solían conocer? -dice el clón.- ¡Ese "Sonic" está muerto y no hay nada que puedan hacer para devolverlo a la vida!-

El clón comienza a reir y luego golpea a Knuckles de un derechazo que lo deja en el suelo y ahí, lo comienza a golpear hasta casi matarlo. Pero finalmente Knuckles reacciona y despiadadamente comienza a golpear al clón hasta el punto que lo deja delirando en el suelo mientras se acerca lentamente a la muerte.

-¡AHORA SI! -dice Knuckles.- ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORIGINAL!

-Sigue encapsulado. -dice el clón gastando su último aliento.- ¿Pero para qué quieres perder tu tiempo con él? Si está muerto. Y si quieres darme el tiro de gracia, por mi no hay ningún problema, al fin y al cabo terminaré con él.

El clón deja caer sus brazos al suelo y finalmente muere. Espio y Jet regresan al área de clonación y buscan la cápsula de Sonic, que luego de unos minutos es encontrada, Espio se percata de que a su lado se encuentra una computadora que controla a la cápsula, accede a ella, desactiva la cápsula, saca a Sonic de ella y lo coloca en el suelo. Luego de veinte minutos, Sonic vuelve a despertar.

-¿Espio? ¿Jet? -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Oh Sonic! -dice Jet.- No tienes idea. ¡En serio no tienes idea!-

-Será mejor dejar esto así como está. -dice Espio.- ¿No creen?

Llegan Tails y Knuckles con ellos minutos después, Tails abraza a Sonic al verlo que está bién, Knuckles hace lo mismo. Una cámara de seguridad del laboratorio logra captar todo -como en algunas partes de la cinemáticas de Halo 3: ODST o Halo: Reach.- la cámara captura algunas fotos las cuales llegan al centro de control de la guarida, donde está Eggman.

-Así que... ¿Creen que es fácil venir y rescatar a Sonic? -dice Eggman.- ¡Ya verán que están equivocados!-. Sale del centro de control.

[Media Hora Después]

Entra Eggman al laboratorio, lo primero que ve es a Jet y a Espio con Sonic. Se acerca a ellos, Espio lo ve y se pone en posición, del mismo modo Jet.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Eggman? -dice Espio.- ¡Ya tuviste suficiente con que Scourge matara a Sonic! ¿Ahora qué quieres de nosotros?-

-¡Tranquilos! -dice Eggman.- ¡Por el momento no hay nada! -aprieta un botón sin que nadie lo note.- Sólo vine a darles un aviso. -entran unos robots al laboratorio.-

Los robots se acercan a Knuckles y a Espio -grave error.- Ellos no tienen ningún problema en deshacerse ellos, al igual que Jet que, con sólo unas patadas destruye a los que iban por él, Tails se deshace de ellos al crear electricidad estática frotando uno de sus guantes con una tela que estaba en un muro.

Pero no es todo, llegan más robots, uno de los cuales captura a Espio mientras se distraía con el robot destruido golpeándolo de más. Otro llega y captura a Tails y a Knuckles. Los demás entran al área, Vector y Storm van a defender a Sonic mientras que los demás se deshacen de los robots pero, el plan resultó ser un fracaso, los robots capturan a Shadow, Silver, Vector, Storm, Blaze y Rouge. Dejándo sólos a Charmy y a Wave. Otro robot se va con Sonic.

-Mira esto. -dice el robot.- ¡Esta si es una presa fácil!

-¡Ustedes eligen! -dice otro robot.- ¡Se entregan y los dejamos vivir! ¡O se resisten y terminan con una navaja en la garganta!

Wave y Charmy se ponen de rodillas, otro robot se lleva a Sonic del área y los demás lo van siguiendo, al último va el robot que tiene a Wave y Charmy. Eggman se queda solo en el laboratorio.

-No creo que sobrevivan a un escape que es casi imposible de perpetrar. -dice Eggman.-

Mientras tanto en Clark Gable: Amy y Cream -ya con sus comunicadores.- están en la estación de trenes 'Kveikur' esperando el último tren con dirección a Sprawl II. En eso pasan en una televisión unas fotos del Sonic Team, Babylon Rouges, Chaotix y de los demás en un noticiero.

-Las que acabamos de ver son las fotos de algunos de los individuos con el nivel de sospecha más alto en Eggmanland. -dice el reportero.- Pero estos individuos ya no existirán como tal... Afirma Eggman: nuestro máximo emperador de por vida.

-¡Cream! ¡Tenían a Sonic ahí! -dice Amy.- ¡Debemos ir rápido! -se va corriendo.-

-¡Amy! ¡ESPÉRAME! -dice Cream corriendo detrás de ella.-

En la guarida:

Arrojan a cada uno de ellos en una celda, pués se cree que separados les costará más trabajo escapar. Los robots se van del calabozo, momento preciso para que Silver doblara los barrotes de su celda e hiciera lo mismo con las otras.

-OK. ¿No falta nadie? -dice Silver.-

-No. Creo que no. -dice Tails.-

-¡Sonic! ¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Silver.-

-Bién, no como yo quiero estar... Pero estoy bién.

-De acuerdo. -dice Silver. Se escucha un ruido en la entrada.- ¡CORRAN TODOS! ¡A LOS DUCTOS DE VENTILACIÓN!

Todos saltan a los ductos de ventilación, casi al mismo tiempo que cierran el ducto entra Eggman con su robot asistente.

-¿¡A DÓNDE FUERON!? -dice Eggman furioso.- ¡DÍMELO!-

-Amo, tranquilo... No creo que vayan muy lejos... -dice el robot.-

-¿Sabes qué? -dice Eggman.- Tienes razón. Si para la próximo los capturo a todos, trataré de ser mejor en eso.


End file.
